


Fooled

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2017 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drowning, Dumbasses, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Girl Saves Boy, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Angst, Swearing, okikagu week 2017, towards the end if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: He needs a kiss to be saved, or that’s what she thought.





	Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost for okikagu week that I never posted lmao! It’s the last one though. Enjoy!

Why did Sougo call her, of all people, to help him fight these enemies? Why did she have to fight on her lazy Sunday, just to help the damn sadist? She should’ve said no. She should’ve told him to go fuck himself and leave her alone.

  
But she didn’t and now here she was, punching bad guys in the stomach and dirtying her hands. She could be sleeping right now, or even be spending quality time with Sadaharu.

 

* * *

  
Sougo had struggled against them for hours and it was too much for him. Since his pride was too big to call Hijikata or Kondo, his next choice was Gintoki. But the fucker answered the phone and immediately said no, without even hearing what he had to say.

  
He could’ve called Shinpachi, but he honestly didn’t trust in his strength. So his last choice was, of course, Kagura. He didn’t necessarily like her, but her help would be welcomed right now.

  
So here she was, looking as bored as ever.

  
“Sougo this better be important!” Upon seeing the girl he smirked.

  
“Look who finally decided to show up. I called you 45 minutes ago!” He cut down another enemy in front of him.

  
“Shit happens.” He was about to scream at her to watch her mouth, but a blow in his guts stopped him. His tumbled backwards, trying to catch his breathe.

  
But before he could do that, his foot slid on the tip of the ground and he fell into the river. He couldn’t breathe and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Kagura, slightly panicked, rushed into the river to pull Sougo out. The enemies long forgotten, she swam to the sandy haired man’s unconscious body and dragged him out to the shore.

  
She slapped his face with full force. He didn’t react. “Sougo you absolute imbecile, you better wake up.” She stick her ear to his chest to hear his heart, but she couldn’t.

  
“For fucks sake, I’m not about to do this.” She weighted her options. She had to either wait for help or give him mouth to mouth CPR. “I am NOT putting my lips on yours just to save your life!”

  
She pictured the face of everyone when they would learn she let him die.

  
Actually, she didn’t want him to die.

  
“You’re not dying on me.” Her mouth met his in a poor attempt to help him breathe. After a few tries and a red blush spread across her cheeks, he finally decided to come back to her.

  
He coughed and spit water. “Damn Kagura, you’re a bad kisser,” Kagura felt her whole body catch fire with anger.   
“I saved your life!”

  
“You didn’t actually. I was never dying,” She gasped.

  
“W-what? But your heart beat-”

  
“You’re just stupid, you weren’t even on the right side.” Kagura felt impossibly embarrassed and she tried her best to hide it.

  
“Next time I’ll leave you there,”

  
“Please do.” She stood up and stomped her foot on the ground. “Kagura,” She turned around.

  
“Let’s try this again some time.” He winked and even more embarrassed, Kagura stormed out of the battlefield.

  
Stupid sadist, giving her expectations.


End file.
